


Penpal for half a day

by Glowmoss



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tomfoolery and misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: A small trip to a meeting plus a new ability MC learns about Lucifer and if course a minor misunderstanding all wrapped up into a cute little package!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Penpal for half a day

"Good bye boys!!" Mc yelled from the gate as she watched her boys walk through a magic portal to the human realm. It was some important meeting that takes place once a year, "be safe! Don't cause the apocalypse while your gone ok!?"

Leviathan turn to her for a moment as Satan,Mammon,Asmo,Belphi and Beel had gone ahead, "please make sure you feed Henry! Oh! And dust off Ruri-chan! And my Demon station!"

"Dont worry Levi,I'll make sure they dont get dusty!" The envy demon waved goodbye one more time before entering the bright portal leaving only the eldest left.

"Here,I need you to hold onto this" in Lucifers hand sat a black quil with different shades of green making an 'eye' or sorts, "use this to write me a message,I won't always be allowed to bring my phone with me" he picked a small suite case up with his left hand.

"Oh,is this one of your feathers?" The green 'eye' sitting in the center was a beautiful shade of green.

"Yes,Now please do me a favour and dont set the house on fire"

Mc gave a salute,"Yes sir!"

Lucifer smiled and gave her a short pat on the head, "Good Girl," and with that,he was gone. Leaving the human alone in the front of the house. 

"Now time to finish my movie!" Practially boucing inside MC locked the door behind her,after all with no demons in the house who would possible need her help? No one,thats who! But as she made her way back to her room and flopped on top of her bed she realized just how quiet the house could be,It really was going to be a long week.

* * *

"Ugh,Do we really have to take the subway?" Levi complained,being squished by random people made him irritated.

"Stop bitching,we're almost there" following the eldest into a bar all seven of them sat at a table. The place was dimly lit,the only bright lights being the budlight signs scattered about. 

"What can I get you?" A young lady asked,cleaning a glass cup.

"The weekend special,all seven of us"

The lady stopped cleaning the glass and dug for something behind the counter. Severn cards with a simple symbole on it, "Down the hall to the left,near the water fountain"

"Let's go" he stood up.

"Aw what? At least let me get something to drink! It was a long ride here!" Mammon put down the menu.

"Yeah,I haven't eaten anything since this morning" Beel grumbled, he wished he was at home,then he and MC could cook ' _together_ '. And by ' _together_ ' he ment her cooking and struggling to keep him at bay.

"Come on Beel,Iv got a pack of crackers in my bag" Belphi bribed,it was enough to get him down the hall and to a dead end.

"The hell?" Mammon pulled his shades down,confused.

Lucifer pricked his finger and ran his thumb across the card then put his card up to the wall. The brick wall glowed a deep blue and opened another portal to somewhere unknown.

"You lot are smart enough to understand what to do right?" The oldest asked, "Leviathen!"

The serpent demon looked up from his switch,"yeah,yeah blood on card put on wall,one at a time"

"Who knew humans had come to understand such complicated Magic?" Satan had to admit,it was a bit impressive watching his brother vanish into the wall. Following quickly after him the Avatars entered through the portal for a whole week of non stop arguments and complaints.

* * *

Pulling up Batflick on her computer MC started finishing the last episode she'd left off on Golden Wind. Narancia was fighting the enemy stand users that had stolen his tongue.

"Oh damn thats brutal" she muttered out loud,that shark had bitten his tongue clean off!

Kicking her legs back an forth she eventually finished the episode with a beautiful finally of the youngest gangsters Lil bomber attack!

"How is he even still alive? All that blood loss...blood" wasn't there an anime dealing with the human body and blood cells? Anyways she'd gotten bored,after living in the devildom for so long she was used to being dragged around by one of the boys to do something dumb. Maybe she should check up on them? Especially Beel,hopfully he wasn't having another hanger rampage.

"Ok,lets get to work then!" Lucifer had told her to always keep food on hand at all times and now that Beel was out of the house she could actually cook without having to watch her back! Just when she was about to put on her pants and shirt on she had an idea! No one was home right? That means she could walk around half naked! Sports bra on and undies too! Her favorite lacy brown pair,with the little kitty ears on the side!

"Ni he he,I own this castle! All shall bow to my thiccness!" MC laughed haughtly to herself as she wrapped herself in a blanket as she basically skipped out of her room. Slidding down the banister she landed feet first onto the floor, "and she sticks the landing!" Wrapping the blanket over her shoulders like a shale she plugged up her Devilhome, "Ok Imp! Play Giornos theme,Golden Wind"

"Ok,Playing Golden wind!"

"Ohhh yes! Let's get it!" That loud guitar really got her pumping! Digging through the refrigerator she pulled out eggs,rice and Potatoes. A simple snack for the boys while she planned on making a whole dish for Beel. The saxophone had finally kicked in at full swing and MC was jamming!

Hips shaking as she moved from station to station. Checking on the rice to frying the eggs to golden perfection and finally the long part, peeling the potatoes mmm starchy!

She sat on a stool with a peeler in one hand and a potatoe in the other but instead of taking forever it only took a few minutes must be her skills of keeping Beel away kicked in. She'd prepaired just about everything for them,maybe Satan could come and pick them up?

Picking up Lucifers feather,she found a scrap sheet of paper to write on but no ink came out, "odd I wonder if its- Hey! What- ow!" The feather came to life for a moment,pricking her finger and drawing a small amount of blood, "at least warn me first" she pouted.

' _Hey,Luci? You seeing this? Anyways,I made everyone a small snack,do you guys want some? Its eggs,rice and Potatoes. Im also making Beel his own dish its just going to take a hot minute'_

She put the feather down underneath her paragraph red writing appeared.

"Oh damn thats cool" 

' _Thank you,Beel was this close to eating the table,the meeting ran alot longer than expected,just make a small pentagram with your blood in the center,I'll open a small portal...the others what to know how your doing'_

Packing all the food into small bentos she placed them on a stone slate. Using the spilled blood on her thumb she made a light Pentagon,man this was weird,it felt like she was contacting the devil! Oh wait she was,nevermind then! And just like that the food was gone in a blink of an eye.

Sitting at the table she thought about what to write back...hmm heh! 

' _Just waiting for you all to come back,Iv got my favorite underwear on let Satan know for me ok?'_

"Pff,thats really gunna rial them up!" A long time ago when She,Asmo and Satan were out shopping the wrath Avatar had mentioned something about how cute they would look on her hips.

'.... _this is Satan, so...how do they fit_?'

She brought the paper over with her to the kitchen,digging for several slabs of ground beef she put it inside the large pot and started seasoning it as she waited for it to turn brown.

' _Come home and find out_ '

That would really get his gears grinding! Now to check on the bee-

' _What?! Yah got sexy stuff for this jerk off and not the great Mammon?_!' 

Ah the paper had finally made it to Mammon,well she'd have to tease him later,the beef needed to be mixed with BBQ sauce.

' _MC! Thats totally unfair! Your playing favorites! Wear sexy stuff for me too_!'

' _What do you want me to wear?_ ' She quickly wrote back,she also had mashed potatoes to boil.

' _Uh.....I didn't Id get this far lemme think about! Dont go anywhere_ '

Go anywhere? With this mess in front of her? Not a chance

' _How about I wear your jacket_?'

' _Nah thats_ -'

' _In Just your jacket_ '

' _Tgats fine!_ ' he made a spelling error.

' _Then I'll be waiting for you when you come back,Ma'daling_ ' she knew how much he loved her little pet names.

Now then,time to put the mashed potato over the beef and shread some cheese on it,there all done! Placing a plastic lid over it she placed it over the pentagram and sent it on its way,along with a spoon.

' _Ohh how come no one told me we were sexting? MC you nasty thing,you've got all the blood rushing to Satans wrong head! Not to mention Mammon might need a blood donation from this nose bleed,seriously I thought that only happened in Anime_ '

 _'Aww Im sorry,Didn't mean to distract you guys,has Beels hanger pains gone away yet? Do I need to send more_?' Truth was she was a bit tired from all that cooking,not to mention all the dishes she had to clean or she could make the little Ds do it but that wouldn't be fair.

' _Mmhm,Beel chilled out now that he's got some food in his stomch but my god do these crones go on and on,if only there was something to motivate me into not causing any trouble~♡'_

' _You lot are so demanding,sometimes I feel as though Im just a toy_ '

' _Don't listen to horny on main,Just promise you'll come help me beat some noobs in smash when I get back!_ '

Ah Levi must have gotten hold of the feather. MC would have responded but she was almost out of room to write.

' _This is Belphi,Beel says 'thraghish,druh pie esh good_ ' 

MC grinned,happy to know her boys hadn't caused a fuss.

' _Well,I'll be here to give head_ -' oh damn,she ran out of space! She ment to write give head pats,since she knew how much the boys,save for Luci and Satan, loved to have the baby hairs on their necks pulled and having back rubs. Oh well she'd see them In a weeks time! Now she had a giant mess to clean up.

* * *

Give

.

.

.

Head?

All seven of them looked at the paper,what the hell did that mean?

"Young Lucifer,I believe that taked care of all the problems,I have them listed and read for you and your family to look over,We'll see you all tomorrow"

All seven demons looked at the large mountian of papers.

"So,we all saw that last sentence,right?" Satan asked,not really sure if looking at white paper for too long had messed up his eye sight.

"Anyways DIBS ON HEAD FIRST!" Asmo yelled,it was rare that he did.

"Sit down Asmo,we've got work to do,dont get distracted or else" Lucifer snapped,"We all want to know what MC ment by that last statement so I have a wager" All eyes were on him,"who ever finished their stack and dose a good job on it will get to go home first"

"A gamble? You can count the great Mammon in!"

"Non stop work isn't good for my fingers,but if its for MC,im willing to risk that" Asmo grabbed the first sheet on top of the pile.

"I'v played Ace atterny! My processing are unmatched!"

"Games do not equal real life skills levi,but I'll indulge in a little competition" Satan twirled a pencile around his finger.

"Id rather be asleep but I'll do it...I guess"

"Oh man that was good,anyways lets get this started" Beel chugged down some water

"Good,I look forward to crushing you all~" 

And so the race began but back at the house of the Lament,MC had a very sudden visitor.

 **Ding** _**die**_ _dong **die**_ _Dong **die**_ **ding** _**die**_

Mc really had to ask them to change the door bell. Checking the peephole Mc immedently opened the door.

"Oh hello! Please come in"

* * *

It had taken all day, but they were done, all of that boring paper work was done!

"Ok so whos going home first?" Mammon drummed his fingers on the table. 

"Give him a minute,he just got them" Asmo hushed,Mammom had the patience of a hyper child sometimes.

"Theyre all perfect, not a single mistake" Lucifer was in shock, he'd expected at least one incorrect statement about how the Devildom worked but nothing was out of place,not a single statement!

"So then what does that mean?" Beel yawned,rubbing his stomach.

"I guess we can all go home then,I see no other reason for us to stay"

"Oh yeah,time to split" Mammon grinned as he picked up his bag.Motivation truly is the key to Victory.

Opening another portal to the devildom the large family were back home in an instant.

"Ohhhh man its good to be back" Blephi yawned,the devildoms cool hair felt so nice on his skin.

"When we go inside,we are not going to hound MC,do I make myself clear...Asmodeus?"

"Wh- I would never!"

"Come onnnnnn,Im falling asleep here"

Lucifer made a face before turning back to the house of Lament, "MC we're back!"

No feet,no sound of a bedroom door opening just soft breathing. Maybe she was asleep on the couch? Wouldn't be the first time. Entering the living room Lucifer expected her to be asleep with the TV playing some anime or Kdrama like ' _Kingdom_ '. What he didn't expect was this!

"MC! What in the-" her cloths were gone! Her mentioned kitty underwear was on the floor and her skull themed sport had been used to tie her hands up but she had this pleased glow about her. Taking off his coat he draped it across her body.

"Hey is MC-what the fuck?!" Mammon yelled, "Oi which one of yah horny shits did this?!"

Needless to say Lucifer was pissed. He had been trying to prevent this for a long time,now that MC had clearly laied with someone the non spoken bro code had been broken! Which ment MC was now free to date whom ever she pleased which could cause some problems.

"Hello everyone,I'm surprised you've returned so soon!" Lord Diavolo greeted from the entrance of the house, "what are we-" why was the human naked? Did they? No they wouldn't...unless Asmo convinced them to have a org-...Diavolo banished the lewd thought, "well Barbotas and I will just wait till this sorts it self out"

"If you say so" the two watched from a nearby chest table,Diavolo watching with mild excitment as to what was about to go down.

"Ok you little shits,Who fucked MC?" Lucifer asked,arms crossed with that, ' _fess up now and I wont beat the demon out of you later look_ ' in his eyes.

Asmodeus raised his hand "I did,she was so cute begging for me~"

"No,no you didn't,If you did I'd be able to tell,Mammon?" the Greed demon flinched.

"Don't look at me! Look at Levi!" Leviathen looked up from his switch.

"What?! I didn't fuck her!"

Mammon poked the Otakus head, "huh. That's weird. Then how'd you know MC got fucked?"

Levi slapped his finger out of his face and pointed to the nake woman, "because she's sitting right there! In a plesure coma!"

Mammon crossed his arms,"suspicious"

Levis eye twitched, "no! It isn't!"

Belphie raised his head from his pillow, "if it matters,probably not, but Satan was the one who got her those underwear"

Satan turned to the youngest,ears a bright red,"liar! She got those herself!"

Belphie sat up,"oh really,then why did you point it out in the first place if you did want to see her in it?"

Satan punched the wall,leaving fist sized dent,"Because I like Cats Belphegor! Everyone fucking knows that!"

Asmo clapped his hands,getting everyones attention,"Alright,as much As I like watching you guys fight lets calm down,I came home and got a little too excited and jumped MC,thats all"

Lucifer was this close to backhanding Asmodeus' lying ass, "No! I want to know which one of you assholes came home and fucked MC!"

Levi looked back down at his game and muttered something under his breath,"Beezlebub's been awfully quite"

Beel looked up from his snack, "Really!?" He'd been in hangry mode ever since they'd gotten to the meeting room!

"Yeah,Really!"

And then the bickering started,loud,irritated bickering! It brought an amused smile to the young devil princes face. He motioned Barbatos to lean closer to him.

"It was me,I fucked her,I was going to set up another treasure hunt but Iv always wanted to lay with a human"

"Are you sure that was a wise decision?"

"No,but ten minutes from now I suspect they'll be at each other's throats," he took a sip of the water his butler had brought earlier, "Good,It was getting a little chummy around here" Diavolo grinned watching his closest friend threaten to beat his siblings within an inch of their lives.


End file.
